


Ianthe ; Bill Weasley

by Stylesobsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Bill Weasley, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Top Bill Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesobsession/pseuds/Stylesobsession
Summary: 𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖."𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢."𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍, 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝."𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑." 𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚍, 𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎. "𝚂𝚘 𝚊𝚖 𝙸."
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** CHARACTERS **

**Florence Pugh as Ianthe Ambers Ambrose**   
**_\- Born on June 25th of 1971_ **   
**_\- Slytherin House_ **

  
  
  
**Domnhall Gleeson as William Arthur "Bill" Weasley**   
**_\- Born on November 27th of 1970_ **   
**_\- Gryffindor House_ **

  
  
**Timothée Chalamet as Sky Cleve Bucks**   
**_\- Born on January 26th of 1971_ **   
**_\- Slytherin House_ **

  
  
  
**Elliot Knight as Pembroke Hugo Hemlock**   
**_\- Born on November 5th of 1970_ **   
**_\- Gryffindor House_ **

  
  
**Ross Lynch as Tyler Rafael Copper**   
**_\- Born on November 4th of 1970_ **   
**_\- Slytherin House_ **

  
  
  
**Bill Skarsgård as Brighton Peter Birch**   
**_\- Born on August 18th of 1971_ **   
**_\- Ravenclaw House_ **

  
  
  
**Alycia Debnam-Carey as Blanch Rhea Selket**   
**_\- Born on November 13th of 1970_ **   
**_\- Slytherin House_ **

  
  
  
**Quintessa Swindell as Jo Amira Ravens**   
**_\- Born on March 1st of 1971_ **   
**_\- Hufflepuff House_ **

  
  
  
** DISCLAIMERS **

**1\. I do not own any recognisable characters 'nor do I own the Harry Potter universe. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**   
**2\. This story follows the original story line of Harry Potter but the HP plot won't come in until later, seeing as I'm starting the story in 1988 (fun fact: my oldest sister was born that year)**   
**3\. Any unrecognisable characters are mine and mine only.**   
**4\. Story will contain mature language, violence and some sexual scenes.**   
**5\. If you find somewhere that I have forgotten to put a warning and that it needs one, please point it out so I can change that.**   
  
  


**STARTED** ** MARCH 1ST **


	2. Chapter 2

_His touch was everywhere, roaming my body while his lips traced kisses down my neck._

_The room was quiet, the only sounds being our breathing and my whimpers._

_I was laid out on the bed, only wearing a pair of black lace knickers._

_He on the other hand... he was completely dressed. According to him, tonight was all about my pleasure and how could I say no to an offer like that?_

_"Bri." I whimpered, running my fingers into his hair. I pulled at it how I know he likes it. I wrapped my legs around his hips, bucking mine against his and I could both hear and feel him moan against my collarbone._

_"Don't do that." he whispered, trailing kisses down between my boobs, towards my stomach. I tilted my head back into the pillow, my breathing getting heavier and heavier. He ran a hand down to the back of my thigh, untangling my legs from around his hips, spreading them apart instead. "Look at me, baby."_

_I forced myself to look down at him as he settled between my legs. I automatically bended my knees ass he ran a hand up my thigh and when he ran a finger through my folds, I moaned a bit too loud, needing more than that._

_"Completely soaked." he smirked, staring at my eyes. "Is this all for me, love?"_

I woke up with a jolt, eyes wide and breathing harshly. A thin layer of sweat was laid upon my forehead and pretty quickly, I recognised the feeling that had spread throughout my body. My room was dark, meaning it was still nighttime.

With a sigh, I got to my knees and crawled to the end of the bed, looking down at Brighton who was sleeping on a mattress on the floor. I reached down and swatted one of his cheeks to wake him up.

"Psst, Bri." I whispered, swatting his cheek again. He muttered something, waving me off while pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders. _"Brighton."_

He let out a small suffocated groan before rolling onto his back, looking up at me through squinted eyes.

_"What?"_

"I'm horny."

He looked at me with no expression for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"I was _sleeping,_ Ianthe."

"So was I." I pouted. "And I had a wet dream about you. Now I'm horny."

Brighton pulled himself up to sit, yawning into his hand before looking at me through tired eyes. I smiled at him which did not seem to cheer him up.

"Masturbate." he told me. "I'll fuck you in the morning or on the train but unless you want some very tired and sloppy sex, I suggest you take care of it yourself. Or even better – get a boyfriend."

"Oh piss off." I scoffed. "I could get a boyfriend if I wanted to."

"Right, so that means you'd rather fuck your best friend than get a boyfriend?"

I don't do boyfriends. I don't want all the emotional shit. I just want sex and that's why I have Brighton. We've done this for the last year. I lost my virginity to him and he lost his to mine. He's had one girlfriend since we started, but while they were dating, we obviously didn't do anything of the sexual kind because we don't believe in cheating.

"Exactly." I nodded. "But fine. Go back to bed. I'll take care of my own needs. But just so you know – tired and sloppy sex is my favourite."

He didn't say anything so I just watched as he laid back down and pulled the blanket over him. I sighed and let myself drop onto my back in the middle of my bed, pulling the duvet over me before I let my hand travel under my t-shirt, fingers ghosting over my stomach on their way towards the waistband of my shorts.

I slid my hand underneath my shorts, going directly to my core as I wasn't wearing any knickers. At the contact of my fingers against my clit, I let out a breath into the room, and I knew Brighton had heard me, seeing as I immediately heard him move.

This was how we acted towards each other.

We teased each other when the other wanted something.

It would be weird if we weren't already in a sexual relationship and it would probably be seen as sexual harassment if we didn't already have an agreement with what we felt comfortable doing together or in front of each other.

"Ian–"

"Hmm." I hummed in pleasure, closing my eyes as I rubbed myself, squeezing my thighs closed around my hand while I tilted my head back, running a hand into my hair.

Then my duvet was ripped from my body and I gasped at the sudden contact against my legs. Brighton grabbed around my wrist and pulled my hand from between my legs, sucking on my fingers before humming in approval.

"I thought you were tired and wanted to sleep."

He clamped a hand over my mouth, sending me a warning look.

"I am not going to fuck you." he said. "But I am going to get you off so we both can get back to sleep."

I grinned against his hand before he removed it and spread my thighs. His eyes stayed on my face as he moved down to settle between them.

"I bet if I peel these off–" he ran a finger along the waistband of my shorts, grinning at me while running his tongue along his top teeth. "...I won't find anything under."

I ran my hands into his hair, tugging at it as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my shorts, pulling them off while I helped him by lifting my hips. Then he looked up at me again and grinned, knowing he was right. He wiggled his eyebrows sat me before the tip of his tongue came in contact with my clit.

My body jolted at the sensation, the way the tip of his tongue was teasing me, flicking my clit repeatedly. I arched my back off the bed, squeezing my eyes shut as one hand tightened in his hair while the other grabbed the sheets.

Then he used all of his tongue, licking one stripe up through my folds before he picked up the pace. He licked at me, nipped, sucked and twirled his tongue around my clit. All these sensations were going through my body and I felt like I could scream with pleasure.

He wrapped a hand around my thigh, digging his nails into my skin while he continued to eat my out. I was trying not to be loud by biting down on my lip.

My younger brother's room was right across the hall, my younger sisters were having a small sleepover with each other in the room next door and my dad and my step mother were fast asleep right below my room.

Brighton's other hand went around my other thigh to rest against my stomach, keeping me pinned against the mattress while he went absolutely crazy on my vagina, eating me out 'till the point where I thought I was gonna pass out.

"Fuck." I whimpered, running a hand into my hair again, pulling at it. _"Bri."_

He lapped at my folds, the wet sounds filling the room. Soft moans were escaping through my lips even though I was biting down on the bottom one. My eyes were closed and my head was thrown back.

I was trying to arch my back and buck my hips, but Brighton was way stronger than me, keeping me pinned down. Then I felt him grab my legs to move them over his shoulders, pulling me even closer to him.

He went so fast that I already felt the familiar knot form in my stomach. I pushed my head further back into the pillow, my mouth falling open while my eyes rolled back into my skull. I whimpered, bucking my hips against his mouth which let him know I was almost there.

Just as I reached that edge, Brighton let go of my legs and pulled away getting off the bed. My eyes went wide and with a huff, I propped myself up on my elbows, watching Brighton lick his lips before going back to the mattress on the floor.

"Brighton, what the fuck." I cursed quietly, staring at him with a look that could kill. He placed himself by the end of the bed, leaning down to place his fists on the sheets so he could look at me.

"That's for waking me up."

"You fucking bitch."

He grinned, sending me a wink, glancing between my legs before looking at my face again.

"Apologise for waking me up."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I _am_ fucking serious." I nodded. "Apologise and I'll finish you off."

_I'll kill him._

"Brighton." I whined, pouting at him. _"Please._ I need you to let me come."

I _could do it myself, but it feels better when it's him._

"Then apologise."

He knows I hate apologising. He knows I'm terrible at it. I bit my lip, watching him through squinted eyes while he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Goodnight, Ianthe." he shrugged when I didn't say anything, but when he went to sit down, I sat up quickly.

"Fine!" I groaned. "I'm sorry for waking you up. _Please_ get back here and finish what you've started."

He hesitated, watching me for a moment before he crawled back on the bed and settled between my legs.

"I didn't start anything." He told me, pointing a finger at me. " _You_ did. I'm just helping."

He smirked up at me before lowering his head, sucking at my clit a few times which was what finally send me over the edge.

I tilted my head back into the mattress, arching my back of the bed.

My hands gripped the sheets and my toes curled while a suffocated moan escaping from down my throat.

He rode me through my orgasm, licking, sucking and nipping at me. My thighs closed around his head and he wrapped his hands around my thighs, his nails digging into my skin.

"Fuck." I mumbled, my body relaxing against the mattress when I came down from the orgasm.

Brighton brought my legs down before he moved up to hover over my body, a hand next to my head and the other tapping my cheek gently.

"You with me?" He asked. "You look high."

I hummed.

"I think I might be." I muttered, causing Brighton to laugh.

"Go pee so you don't get an infection." He told me. "And then go to sleep. We have to meet Pembroke at ten in the morning, remember?"

He got off of me and I propped myself up on my elbows, watching as he got back on his mattress.

I crawled to the edge and looked down at him.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly, causing him to roll his eyes. "You don't want me to suck you off while we're at it."

He yawned and pulled his blanket up over his shoulders.

"I'm good, Ian. Try and get some sleep. We're both tired. You can suck me off in the morning."

I leaned down and patted him on the head.

"Nighty night Bri." I grinned and got my shorts back on before making my way out into the hallway and into the bathroom so I could pee.

When I was finished and had washed and dried my hands, I walked back into my room, closing the door behind me.

Brighton was already asleep, snoring with his lips parted and a hand on his chest.

_Ianthe Ambers Ambrose._

That's my name.

Given to me on June 25th of 1971 in the afternoon at 3:28pm when I was born.

I was my parents first child.

My parents names are Milo and Lena Ambrose. They met at Hogwarts and fell in love. They had me at eighteen. Mum was actually pregnant during her last year and then gave birth right after her and my dad graduated and shortly after, they got married.

Then they had my younger brother Nikos in 1978 and around the same time, our family moved into a large house near the sea.

It's located in a forest, near a cliff. It's a tall brown house with white fences surrounding it. A wonderful garden in front of it, light green grass and a nice open place with no trees which means more access for the sun.

There is mile after mile to the nearest neighbour and even further to the nearest town, but we're witches and wizards so we can just use the floo system.

I was born during the wizarding war. The war started in 1970, I was born in 1971 and the war ended when I was ten — the same year I lost my mum.

She died a couple of weeks before the dark Lord did... or, Voldemort. He's gone too so saying his name won't cause any issues.

She was killed by death eaters — my mum, I mean.

In the morning of October 16th, mum left to help the order in the war. She was kidnapped, tortured, abused in many ways and then killed.

I remember her last words.

_"Take care of dad and Nikos while I'm gone"_

She didn't know how long she would be gone for. Could be a day, could be a few. The very next day, the aurors showed up.

They told us that mum went to heaven and wouldn't come home again.

I was ten, I didn't understand it and Nikos certainly didn't. My brother was only three years old and to this day, he doesn't remember her. I'm the one trying to keep her memory alive.

My dad remarried a woman named Fauna. They got married in 1982, two months into dating and then in 1983, they had triplets.

Those are my younger sisters.

Melvina, Charmara and Eowyn.

They're only five years old.

Fauna is nice enough, I guess. She's constantly acting like a mother towards Nikos which tends to annoy me because I don't want him to ignore the fact that we did have a mother who loved the both of us more than anything.

Call me selfish, but I don't want her memory forgotten. That's why I've always told him stories.

Now to my friends.

Tyler is the oldest of us. Tyler Rafael Copper. He was born on November 4th of 1970, from Belfast, Ireland. He's a half-blood Slytherin, born to Douglas and Lucille Copper and the older brother to thirteen-years-old Eva.

Pembroke is the next oldest. He's actually born the day after Tyler, the same year. His full name is Pembroke Hugo Hemlock. He's from Inverness, Scotland and he's a Pureblood Gryffindor. He's the son of Webb and Delphia Hemlock and the older brother of fifteen-years-old Palmyra and 10-years-old Euston.

Blanch Rhea Selket is the third oldest of us all. She was born and raised in Bath, England, she's a half-blood Slytherin, the daughter of Randolph and Erie Selket, while the younger sister of Faith and older sister of Maci.

Sky is our half-blood Slytherin from Dublin, Ireland. His full name is Sky Cleve Bucks and he's the son of Cleve and Francesca Bucks with no siblings.

The next one is Jo Amira Ravens. She was born and raised in London, England to Darrell and Diamond Ravens. She has one older brother named William and she's a half-blood Hufflepuff.

I'm the next youngest, a Pureblood Slytherin but there's not one bit of British blood running through my veins. My mum's Canadian, grew up there and my dad grew up in France. Somehow, both of their families decided to move to England so their children could get the chance to attend Hogwarts out of all schools.

Then comes Brighton. He's the youngest. Brighton Peter Birch. He's a Pureblood Ravenclaw who grew up in Newcastle, England. He's the son of Cobalt and Vira Birch, the younger brother of Cohen and the older brother of Willoughby, Harper, Ainsley and Esther.

"Brighton?" I whispered as I got down on my knees by his mattress. I poked his cheek and he woke up with a jolt, then sighed when he looked at me.

"You've got to be kidding me, Ian." He said, running his fingers into his hair. "I was dreaming about unicorns."

"I'm sorry—"

"Why can't you just let me sleep?" He groaned, shoving me in the shoulder so that I fell back on my arse. "Go to _sleep,_ Ianthe."

"But—"

"No buts. Bed—" he snapped his fingers while pointing at the bed. "... _now."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chatter surrounded us, filled our ears.

To my right, I could hear Pembroke laughing, and to my left I could hear the sound of Brighton drinking out of a straw.

Jo's brother William was working here at the leaky cauldron so whenever any of us were nearby, we'd stop by and say hi.

He's a nice guy. He's Jo's only brother — her only sibling. He's twenty-three years old so it's been a while since he graduated from Hogwarts.

William lives in Godric's hallow with his fiancé Beatrice Corks. I've only met her once but she seem nice. Jo likes her — they're pretty great friends which is good, seeing as they'll be sister-in-laws.

"How about you, Ian?" William asked and looked at me while drying off a glass.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Huh?"

"Did you make head girl?" He asked. I let out a breath and shook my head.

"I did _not."_ I said, folding my arms on the bar. "But that's fine. It means I won't be having more responsibilities than I can handle."

I then smiled.

"Blanch on the other hand...."

"Oh, she made head girl?" William asked. "Well, tell her I said congratulations when you see her. It might be tough at times but it's fun to have that kind of control over the other students."

Pembroke let out a laugh and elbowed me in the side. I looked at him and we exchanged a glance before both chuckling.

"Maybe she can try and get Jo to stop smoking." William said before putting away the glass, grabbing a new one to dry.

"Smo— huh?" Brighton pressed his lips together and Pembroke and I both looked down, trying to hide the awkward situation.

Pembroke ran a hand to his neck, rubbing his skin and I simply looked at my trousers.

"You don't have to act so clueless." William spoke. "Not only can I see that you're lying, but I can also tell from these two obvious birds over there that I am in fact right."

"Obvious?" I looked up. "We're not being obvious."

"We're kinda being obvious." Pembroke nodded before leaning over the bar, lowering his voice. "But in Jo's defence, we all smoke."

"How is that in Jo's defence?" Brighton asked. "You just outed us all."

William chuckled.

"As if I didn't already know. Remember when you all spend Christmas with our family last year and you were high as a kite? Yeah, you weren't exactly being subtle. I don't think my parents noticed, but I sure did."

_Is this where we run?_

"In that case..." Brighton breathed. "I have some shopping to do."

He got out of his chair, grabbed his backpack and hugged me, patted Pembroke's back and flipped off William before leaving.

"That was fun." I breathed. "Now... what's the strongest drink you have?"

"Excuse me?" William laughed. "You may be of age but the drinking age in _all_ of England, _also_ the Wizarding world, is still eighteen."

"Oh c'mon!" I groaned. "I turn eighteen in what— ten months?"

He simply hummed and shook his head while smiling, putting away the last glass after drying it.

"Oi! Bartender!" A middle aged man snapped his fingers at William, making me sigh.

"Now excuse me while I go take care of a _very_ rude costumer." William threw the towel over his shoulder and rubbed his hands together before pointing at me. "I'm not selling you any booze until your ID says eighteen."

_I don't even have an ID._

William walled over to take an order from the costumer that had snapped his fingers at him and I then turned in the chair to face Pembroke.

"I still need to buy The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven." I said. "Do you want to join me or—"

"Yep." He cut me off and got up, picking up his bag. I chuckled at his quick reaction, then followed his actions and followed him out after we both said goodbye to William.

"Do you think Blanch and Sky have had sex yet?" I asked as we walked down Diagon Alley, surrounded by loads and loads of people. "I mean... they've both constantly been talking about it to us individually last year and they've spent the summer together so..."

"I don't know." Pembroke laughed. "Is it _that_ important for you?"

"Well, duh." I nodded. "They're our best friends and they've only been together for six months. They're both ready, they've just been scared of admitting that to each other."

Pembroke sighed into the open air and threw an arm around my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"How about you and Brighton?" He questioned. "Are you two still getting down and dirty? No string attached..."

I nodded.

"It's sex... and sex is my favourite hobby."

"Trust me, I know." He laughed. "You have talked about nothing but sex since we were fourteen and learned the magic of masturbation and then when you lost your virginity to Brighton and you agreed to tell everyone else, you jumped around like a child Christmas morning."

_True story._

I chuckled at the memory and patted Pembroke's chest.

"You should find yourself a boyfriend, Pemmy boy." I said, making him scrunch up his nose at the nickname. "Or just a fuck-buddy. Then you can have _all_ the sex you'd like."

"And who says I need sex?" He asked. "I'm good being single, just like you. I don't need friends-with-benefits either. It's just me and my lonely fist."

I hummed.

"Fair enough."

Pembroke and I entered _'Flourish and Blotts'_ and we were greeted by the owner.

"What can I for you two young souls?" She asked with a smile.

"Hi." I greeted, repaying the smile. "I'm just in need of The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven."

"Ahh, starting your last year, I see." Villanelle smiled and turned towards the big shelf of books. "How about your friend over there—"

She looked towards Pembroke who was waiting his turn.

"Oh, right... yeah." Pembroke nodded. "That along with a few more things."

Villanelle grabbed two books from the shelf, put one aside and handed the other to me.

"That'll be one galleon."

I held the book under my arm while digging into my bag for my small money bag made out of velvet.

I found a gold coin and placed it in her hand. She thanked me and put the coin in the register before turning to Pembroke to take his order.

"One book of Advanced Creature Care and one book of Muggle Space Exploration." Pembroke said. "And then of course the spell book."

Villanelle got the books for Pembroke and after he paid for them, he pushed them into his bag as we left the store.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked. "Before we go find Blanch."

"Well I do need one of those pointed hats for the feast, y'know?" He looked at me. "I threw mine out by accident."

"How do you throw out a hat by accident?"

Pembroke scoffed at me.

"How was I supposed to know it was in the pile of clothes that had gotten too small?"

I chuckled, intertwining my arm with his as we walked down the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Right." I breathed. "Wait... I actually need to get some new ties. My sisters found mine and threw them in the fire."

"They did— _what?!"_ He shrieked and looked at me, laughing. "They're _five._ Your five-year-old sisters threw your ties into the fire?"

I shrugged.

"They're a bunch of violent little shits." I said. "Anyway, that means we need to stop by _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions',_ before we meet with Blanch."

Pembroke groaned.

"Can't we do this shit tomorrow. I'm—"

"We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, _idiot."_ I said. "We won't have time to come do the school shopping."

"Fine."

After he got his hat and I got my two set of ties, we set off towards the daily prophet's main office.

Blanch was standing out front, looking at the newest newspaper through the boutique window.

"Hi bestie." I grinned playfully as I threw an arm around her neck. She jumped a little but relaxed with a chuckle leaving her mouth when she looked at me.

"What're you doing, Ian? You high again?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "I wish I was but— anyway... where's Sky?"

I looked around to see if he was near and I let go of Blanch so that her and Pembroke could say hello with a hug.

"He's shopping for a new wand." Blanch said. "He fell over his own feet and landed right on the one he has. He's an idiot. Cute... but an idiot."

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around hers.

"So... did you do that?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me and laughed at how I looked at her.

"Have sex?" She asked and nodded. "Yeah. It happened."

I shrieked and threw my arms around her, hugging her tighter than ever.

"I love that so much!" I told her. "You're such an adorable couple!"

"Bet you wish that was you and Mr Weasley." Pembroke snickered and not even a second later, I hit him in the chest, hard enough for him to stumble back and land on his arse. "Oh shit..."

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Ianthe what the fuck was that for?!"

Blanch was laughing loudly while I smiled awkwardly at Pembroke as he got back on his feet.

"That was an accident." I told him. "But I'm not going to apologise because you deserved that."

"Why? For calling you out?"

"You did _not!"_

"He's kinda right, Ian." Blanch told me. "We all see the way you look at the guy."

I folded my arms over my chest while raising my eyebrow at her.

"Ooh, did you hear that Weasley made head boy?" She asked. "I heard it from Sky who heard it from Ben who heard it from Charlie who would obviously know because it's his brother we're talking about."

I nodded.

"Yeah thanks... _that,_ I know." I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a crush on Weasley."

"No one mentioned a crush." Pembroke commented. "We simply suggested you'd like to bone him. _You_ brought up the crush."

_Dammit._

I turned to Blanch.

"We should go help Sky."

"Help Sky?" She frowned. "Help him buy a wand? I'm sure he knows how to do that by himself."

I sighed.

_I'm just trying to get out of this situation._


	4. Chapter 4

"And Pem went straight to the ground." I told Jo as we stood between corridors of the train, just talking while all of our friends went ahead to a compartment. "It was pretty hilarious but I think he's still lowkey pissed at me about it."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Jo asked. "He's a Gryffindor. Of course his ego will be bruised by being pushed to the ground by a girl."

I hummed, thinking about it before nodding in agreement.

"That's pretty misogynic of him if I have to be honest." I said. "Women can definitely be stronger than men. I'm stronger than Pembroke. I'm stronger than Sky too, but Brighton and Tyler... I mean, Bri can definitely wrestle me, pin me to the mattress and just–"

"Ian." Jo cut me off, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What did we say about oversharing? C'mon, babe... we had an entire conversation about it before the summer."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Tyler made his way down the aisle of the corridor where our compartment was, and stopped to look at us.

"Are you two coming or what?" he asked. "We left the Kings Cross ten minutes ago. That's a lot of time on chitchatting out here when you can chitchat in there..."

He pointed towards the compartment, then held out his hand, offering it to Jo who took it with a smile. He tugged her closer, wrapped an arm around her waist and the two looked to me to see if I was coming.

I took a step forward, but then the train followed the curve of the tracks and I shrieked as I tripped backwards until I stumbled into someone.

"Oh shit." I cursed, laughing softly, turning around to face the person. "I'm so sor–"

The words got caught in my throat when the person I had stumbled into it, also turned around, smiling at me with his usual charming smile that I always seemed to be drawn to when we shared a class.

His hair was long and red like always but today he had his hair in a bun, a few short strands hanging around the frame of his face, and the fang he always had as an earring in his left ear, made me drool even more.

"That's alright." he grinned at me. "You okay?"

I couldn't get a word out. I just stared up at him, my lips parted and my eyes wide. This was the first time that I got to have a look at his eyes. They were blue with some green in it and I found myself being absolutely mesmerised in them.

Bill cocked an eyebrow at me as I couldn't stop staring at him and the chuckle that came from his lips, made my heart melt.

"Do you need to sit down?" he asked. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I– I..."

"I am so sorry about her." Jo's voice came from behind me as she placed a hand on my shoulder and tugged me backwards while I still stared at that beautiful face in front of me. "She's shy."

Bill nodded before he looked at me again.

"Well, I don't bite." he smiled.

"I wouldn't mind." I said, accidentally a little too loud which made him raise his eyebrows in surprise, and being the awkward person that I am, I spun around and hurried past Tyler who was currently dying with laughter.

He followed me into the compartment and while continuing to laugh his arse off, I pushed my bag up on the luggage rack, afterwards letting myself drop into the seat next to Sky.

"Why's he laughing?" Sky asked me, pointing at Tyler who slowly slid down to sit next to the door, leaving a spot open for Jo between him and Brighton.

I shrugged, acting like I didn't know, but when Tyler calmed down from his laughing fit, and Jo entered, closing the door behind her, Tyler went on to explain.

"She stumbled into Weasley... literally and when she stood there completely traumatised from him noticing her for the first time ever and he told her he doesn't bite, she basically invited him to do exactly that."

"I didn't invite him!" I exclaimed. "I just told him I wouldn't mind if he bit me."

Our compartment was quickly filled with laughter. Everyone were hysterical about it, but I was simply annoyed and rolled my eyes. We were only six people in here, seeing as Blanch was in the prefects carriage after becoming head girl.

Brighton was sat in front of me, Jo next to him and Tyler on the other side of Jo. Sky sat next to me and between both me and Pembroke. Normally when Blanch was here, she'd be squeezed between Brighton and Jo.

"He's hot, alright?!" I exclaimed. "Have you even seen him? That long hair, the way he puts it up in either a ponytail or a bun and that earring of his. Plus, the clothes he wear on weekends makes me fucking drool. He looks like a rock star... but that doesn't mean I have a thing for him, so stop laughing at me!"

"But you see... you keep saying that but none of us seem to believe you." Brighton said.

"Listen to me, _Bri."_ I said, leaning forward on my knees. "I've said a million times that I don't need a boyfriend and I don't _want_ a boyfriend, so why would I waste my time on some _crush?"_

He folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the seat with a smug smile.

"Alright, let's say you _don't_ have a crush. Care to explain to me why you're always staring at him in class, during meals or when he walks by in the hallway? Never _once_ has he paid any attention to you but you _certainly_ pay attention to him."

"And he's a Gryffindor." Tyler said. "There's no way he'll ever notice you when you're _not_ bumping into him and telling him to bite you."

"Now what's wrong with being in Gryffindor?"  
Pembroke asked. "I'm in Gryffindor and I can count three Slytherins in here along with another one in the prefect carriage."

"Wait—" Brighton held up a finger. "...is that why you asked me to never bite you when we started hooking up? Because you're saving that for Mr Bill Weasley?"

I kicked Brighton in the shin, making him growl in pain as he bend over to soothe the area.

"How many times do we need to ask you to not discuss your sex life with everyone else?" Jo asked.

"Seriously?" Pembroke asked. "You and Tyler always talk about how he _fucks_ your pussy."

Jo gagged.

"Don't say that word."

"I'm sorry." Pembroke rolled his eyes, holding up his hands in defence. " _Virginia."_

The other five of us broke into laughter. Pembroke has never been able to say Vagina. He can pronounce the word but he hates it so he always says Virginia.

Well, he doesn't like vagina either so it kinda makes sense.

"Wait." I said, sitting up straight. "I have to pee."

Everyone looked at me.

"Okay?" Jo said. "Then go pee. There's no need of announcing it."

"Oh, alright." I nodded slowly. "I see how it is. _Rude."_

I stood up and looked down at Brighton who was looking out of the window. I tried getting his attention without saying anything, but he didn't seem to catch up.

"Bri, follow her into the bathroom." Tyler said. "She wants your dick."

Brighton looked at Tyler, then looked up at me and a small smile spread on his face.

"I _did_ promise you a fuck on the train, didn't I?"

"Oh my god!" Jo exclaimed. "Just go fuck and don't tell us about it!"

I flipped Jo off before I led the way out of the compartment, Brighton following me. He caught up with me, placed his hands on my hips and kissed my neck while I pulled the door open to the toilet.

He urged me inside, making me chuckle at how eager he was all of the sudden.

After he locked the door, I spun around and while his hands went o my hips again, mine went around his neck as I pressed my lips to his.

He ran his hands down to the back of my thighs and lifted me up to sit on the sink, standing between my spread thighs.

He thrusted his hips against my core, sending shots of electricity through my body while I ran my hands into his hair.

"I know why you're doing this." He whispered, breaking the kiss to look at me, resting his hands on either side of my thighs.

"And why am I doing this, Mr Birch?"

Brighton grinned, pushing a lock of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Every time you cry about a certain ginger not knowing who you are, you come to me for sex." He said. "Just like _I_ come to _you_ for sex when Emily rejects me."

_Emily Tyler._

A Gryffindor seventh year whom Brighton is hopelessly in love with.

"I don't _cry_ over him." I said. "Because for the last time... I do _not_ have a fucking crush on him you dumb gorilla. Now... please fuck me so we can get back to our friends and act like we're mentally stable."

He chuckled and reconnected our lips, hands finding their way underneath my t-shirt, rubbing against my skin.

As our lips moved together and our tongues met, my hands found his trousers, undoing them.

"Quickie?" He whispered against my lips as I reached into his back pocket and pulled out the condom he kept there.

I hummed in response against his lips and he helped me push his trousers down along with his briefs.

I ran my fingers into his hair again, kissing him with more aggression and more lust as he ripped open the condom package and rolled the condom on.

He broke the kiss, both of us panting as we looked at each other.

"Are you ready for the best quickie of your life?" He grinned cheekily, resting his forehead against mine as he ran his hand under my skirt, pulled my knickers aside and lined himself up with me.

"The best, huh?" I chuckled in a joking manner. "I wouldn't be so confident if I was you"


	5. Chapter 5

As Brighton swung the door open and we walked out, I froze when I saw the familiar figure lean against the window right across from the toilet's door.

_Bill fucking Weasley._

"Oh shit." Brighton spoke while Bill watched the two of us. "It's the head boy."

_No shit, Brighton._

"We didn't have sex." I blurted and immediately clamped a hand over my mouth while Brighton gave me a weird look.

"Nah, I'm sure you didn't." Bill pushed himself off the wall. He had the very same charming smile on his face that he always wore. "But hypothetically... as head boy, I'm obligated to inform you that getting down and dirty when you are the responsibility of the school, especially doing it on the train, is against the rules and I hate to do this but you are both to be given detention for tomorrow at five."

"Anything for you, Bi—"

Brighton interrupted me by clamping a hand over my mouth while Bill raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course." Brighton nodded. "It's your duty."

"So—" Bill took a step further towards us. "...I need your names and your head of house."

Brighton kept his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Brighton Birch, Ravenclaw." He said, then motioned towards me. "And this—"

I grabbed his wrist to force his hand away while I looked up at Bill with a faint smile.

"Hi, I'm Slytherin." I said and my expression dropped. "No... that doesn't sound right. My name isn't Slytherin. My name is Ianthe Weasley but—"

My eyes widened and Bill laughed while folding his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't aware that there was another Weasley at Hogwarts." He said teasingly, ducking his head a little, tilting it as well while looking at me with deep, passionate and intense eyes.

_Oh fuck me._

"I— I— well... I—"

"Her name is Ianthe Ambrose." Brighton said. "Seventh year Slytherin. Head of house is as we all know, Professor Snape and _my_ head of house — Flitwick."

Bill looked at him and nodded before he spun his wand around his fingers, his eyes flicking down to it.

"Right... I'll let your head of houses know that you'll be having detention with Filch tomorrow at five." He said. "Remember not to be so loud the next time."

Bill then turned to me.

"Ms Weasley." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me before continued through to the next corridor.

I let out a shocked breath, my eyes wide and Brighton sighed when he realised how I was about to react.

"Oh my gosh." I groaned, hiding my face. "He heard us, Brighton. What if he thinks we're together? Then I'll never stand a chance!"

"You've never stood a chance before." He chuckled. "I'm sorry to break it to you, Ian, but Weasley is not going to want to date you. You may be acting like a Hufflepuff most of the times, but you're still a Slytherin and everyone knows that Gryffindors usually hate Slytherins... especially the Weasleys."

I frowned, folding my arms over my chest. I cocked an eyebrow at him, rolling neck before I let out a laugh through gritted teeth.

I took a step towards Brighton who was starting to look a little frightened.

"You want to see Slytherin?" I asked. "I'll _show_ you Slytherin."

"Ian, c'mon..."

"You think we're nothing but cruel people who can't smile, who can't get excited?" I asked. "That would be like telling you, you don't act like a Ravenclaw because you don't like to read."

He sighed and tilted his head, watching me.

"I am a proud Slytherin." I told him. "I'm ambitious, I'm driven — focused on my one goal in life... to own a pub and run it myself. To work there behind the bar while also being responsible of the accounting."

"Alright, I'm sorry." He laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Let's go back to our friends and talk more about the bad day you're having."

_It definitely has been a bad day._

The first time he notices me, I first of all tell him I wouldn't mind having him bite me, and the second time, he hears me have sex, probably thinks I'm in a relationship and hears me call myself by his last name.

_It's going great, Ianthe._

I followed Brighton back into the compartment of our friends who cheered, knowing what we had done. As soon as we sat, Brighton then went on to tell yet another embarrassing story about me, and I listened as all my friends broke into laughter.

I ended up falling asleep in the compartment, resting my head against Sky's shoulder.

When I woke up again, it was by Blanch tapping her fingers against my temple. I opened my eyes and let out a scream of fright at how close her face was to mine.

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "You can't just do that!"

She laughed.

"I heard about your encounter with the man of your dreams." She said, making me roll my eyes. "Aren't you happy that I'll be working up close with him?... seeing as I'm head girl and he's head boy?"

I scoffed and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes again.

"Yep... I'm _thrilled."_

She chuckled and squeezed herself between Brighton and Jo on the other side of the compartment.

"Do you want a tip on how to get Bill to fall in love with you?" Blanch asked. "I've got loads of tips. It worked on Sky."

"Huh?" Sky asked and cocked an eyebrow at her but she ignored him, while I looked at her.

"The most important part here is to never lose hope." She told me. "I believe that any two people can fall in love. If it fits their sexuality of course. You're beautiful, Ian... there's no denying that. Inside _and_ out. Get him to notice you and I'm sure he'll take a liking to you."

"Well, she's already done that... _that's_ for sure." Tyler laughed. " _My name is Ianthe Weasley."_

The boys all laughed while Jo and Blanch moved around to punch them all.

"I panicked!" I exclaimed. "It's not like any of you wouldn't have done the same thing in my situation!"

"We wouldn't, actually." Tyler said. "You see, four of us in here are already in relationships and that's not how it started."

Then he giggled.

"You embarrassed yourself."

I sighed and leaned back.

"Wait... are we gonna ignore the fact that she just _kinda_ admitted to liking him?" Pembroke asked.

"I didn't."

"You kinda did." He nodded, scrunching up his nose. "You insinuated it by saying you panicked."

"How is that—" I groaned. "... you're fucking delusional."

"I'm delusional?" He asked. "I'm not the one dreaming about a guy who's never noticed you before you stumble into him and tell him to bite you. Not to mention telling him your name is Ianthe Weasley instead of Ambers."

I sighed and looked around at my friends.

"You're never going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope." Pembroke and Tyler said in unison while the others simply shook their heads.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade station a few hours after I woke up from my nap, and the seven of us got off the train and immediately started walking towards the carriages.

Brighton came up on my side and wrapped an arm around my neck while I wrapped mine around his back as we walked.

"Are you gonna quit the quidditch team this year?" He asked. "Ravenclaw needs to win at least once."

"In your dreams." I scoffed. "We're gonna lead our team to another victory."

"Crap."

I play seeker on the Slytherin team and I _have_ been since my second year.

Blanch plays beater along with Tyler, and Sky is not on the team.

Brighton is keeper for the Ravenclaw team and Jo is also a seeker, but for Hufflepuff. Her goal is to play professionally after Hogwarts and she's good so I'm sure she'll be able to do just that.

Blanch wants to be an Auror. Brighton wants to be an artist. Tyler wants to be a matron and if you don't know what that is, that's head of nurses, though he'll have to start out as an ordinary nurse first. Pembroke is hoping to be a spell inventor and Sky wants to be an obliviator.

I've already mentioned this, but I want to own my own pub. I already have a name and all.

_The purple flower._

That's what my name means so it would be the perfect name for my own pub. I just hope it happens someday.

It would be a dream come true...

_Just like boning Bill Weasley._


End file.
